1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a refresh verification circuit, a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses store data and output the stored data. Among semiconductor apparatuses which store data, a semiconductor apparatus which stores data by using a capacitor is a volatile semiconductor apparatus. Volatile semiconductor apparatuses require a refresh operation to retain the data.
Therefore, for retaining data in the semiconductor apparatuses which store data by using capacitors, it is necessary to verify the refresh operation of the semiconductor apparatuses.